


Lost Duckling

by firecracker189



Series: It’s Classified [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Caregiver!Wade, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uncle!Wade, aunt!vanessa, caregiver!vanessa, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Can't get this out of my head, so here. Have Wade and Stevie with a generous helping of bamf!vanessa.





	Lost Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTEN, last night i had the best dream ever. Wade Wilson would be an amazing CG, don't @ me on this. Anyway, I wanted to add Wade officially to the verse for a while because listen he'd be an amazing uncle. So here. Have this.

Wade had been on his way home from "Deadpool-ing" (after stopping to say hi to the Parker kid on a rooftop of course--how did the kid always get people to give him free food in gratitude?) when he heard it. He'd been preparing to vault from one roof to the next when something caught his attention. Wade paused, knelt down, and stuck his head over the edge of the building, listening again. 

"What the hell?" he murmured. It sounded like...a sad kitten? He lowered himself down to the first fire escape and listened again. No...it was...crying? "Aw, shit." Someone in that alleyway was crying. "Aw, goddammit. Shit." he hopped from escape to escape until he hit the concrete below. "Why...I'm not this kind of guy. I'm no Steve fucking Rogers..." he grumbled softly to himself as he stopped to listen again, following the quiet noises down the dank alleyway. "Ohhh please don't be a mugging or worse type of situation..." he turned a little as he reached the smelly dumpster section of the alley, honing in on a patch of shadow between the dumpster and the pile of trash bags next to it. "Oh  _God._ " It was  _actually_ Rogers himself, curled up and looking very dirty and staring out at Wade with those fearful eyes that telegraphed nothing but being lost in an unfamiliar neighborhood and.... 

"Fuck." he whispered. 

Rogers was a Little. Oh, God. Steve Fucking Rogers,  _Captain America,_ was a Little. Oh, God. 

His outfit wasn't exactly a trust inducing thing, either. But he couldn't just leave him there, all alone and lost with no caregiver to speak of...

So he inched forward and crouched down a few feet away, ignoring the vomit-dumpster-trash-piss smell of the alleyway, and cleared his throat. "Hey, buddy. Are you lost?" he asked carefully, gauging the kid's reaction. He didn't seem intimidated by Wade's Deadpool outfit, but he couldn't tell if it was holdover from his Big self, or if Little Steve was just not intimidated by strangers. 

Steve sniffled pitifully and swiped a grimy hand over his face. "Lost," he whispered. 

"Okay. Alright. Do you remember why you came out here? Did you come with anyone?" the somehow more pitiful shrug he got in return made Wade curse mentally. He made sure to keep his voice soft and level, like Vanessa whenever she volunteered at the local daycare, and she'd have to talk to upset Littles. Sometimes he tagged along, when he felt like he couldn't stay one more minute alone in their apartment. Vanessa called it 'Dad training'. Wade called it 'community service.' 

Steve scooted forward a little, responding to the soft voice. "Don't know. Can't 'member." 

"Okay, that's alright. We'll figure it out. Can you come outta there for me? My name's Wade, I know your friends." 

He watched Steve crawl out of the filthy space and held out a hand tentatively. "Can I take you back home with me? That way we can get you cleaned up and call someone at the tower to pick you up. That sound good?" The Little took his hand softly and Wade pushed to his feet, bringing Steve up with him. 

"S-sounds good," Steve responded, relaxing now that someone seemed to be able to know where to take him and what to do. 

"Okay." Wade decided, gently guiding Rogers out of the alleyway and towards the sidewalk. Once they were out in the sunlight, another problem revealed itself. Steve's jeans were completely soaked, and Wade wasn't sure whether it was from residual drunk-person urine, dirty runoff water, or from the obvious incontinence issues being a Little brought on. His money was on a combo of all of them. At least when he got him home Vanessa would know how to handle it properly, whether he would need a diaper or a pull-up, that kind of thing. The kinds of things that Wade was decidedly not comfortable with yet. 

Wade made sure to keep to the streets less traveled as they wound their way towards the apartment, not wanting the press to get involved for either his sake or Rogers' sake. That wouldn't help the little guy at all. 

* * *

 

"Hey, you!" Vanessa chirped happily as she heard the door click open. "I've got soup on the stove and bread in the oven!" she called over the clatter of dishes in the sink, scurrying quickly through to the living room to give him a welcome home kiss. When she caught sight of the bedraggled guest clinging to Wade's hand, the switch was immediate and powerful in Vanessa. "Who's this?" Her voice was soft, body language confident and decisive. "I see you brought home a friend." 

"This is Vanessa," he told Steve, pointing at her. "She's really nice and she'll help get you all taken care of. Vanessa, this is Steve." 

"Hi, Steve," Vanessa murmured softly. "Are you lost?" She asked, and Steve nodded, looking like he might cry again. "Aw, that's okay," She cooed reassuringly. "That happens to me now and then, too! Even grownups get lost! But don't worry about that, buddy. We'll get you cleaned up and help you get home, okay? I know Pepper and Maria, and I bet they're missing you right about now, huh?" She rubbed at his arm softly, not caring that some of the city grime came off on her hand. 

Steve nodded miserably, a few tears sliding down his face, clinging tighter to Wade's hand and making her smile widen. He seemed attached to Wade, like a baby bird or something, and it was adorable. Maybe this particular Little one could get Wade to interact in a way he hadn't ever before. 

"Do you want to take a bath, honey? I've got some bubbles and toys in the bathroom. I bet you'd feel a lot better once all that icky dirt was off of you." Steve made to stick his free fingers in his mouth and she caught his hand before it got to his face, lightning reflexes engaged from babysitting countless kiddos at the daycare. "Oh no, honey. That's icky. You can suck on your fingers once we get you clean, okay?" She didn't want to rain on his parade--she was sure he was lonely and terrified before Wade had found him--but she absolutely did NOT want someone else's Little to get sick on her watch. 

Steve shifted his feet and whined softly before giving Vanessa a shy nod. His pants were wet and his thighs were itchy and his bottom hurt from sitting on the concrete for so long, and being clean did sound nice. 

"Okay!" Vanessa chirped, booping his nose softly. "Come on, handsome! Let's go get cleaned up. While you and me are in the bathroom, Wade can go take a shower in the master shower." She looked over at Wade and playfully pinched her nose. "He's stinky!" she stage whispered to Steve, who let go of Wade's hand with a giggle, immediately taking her free hand in his own dirty one. 

Vanessa herded Steve into the guest bath and closed the door behind them. "Okay. Now you sit here," she closed the toilet lid and gently pushed him down. "And I'll start the bath and get you undressed." Vanessa reached over and turned on the tap, plugging up the tub. Then she opened up the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the plastic bin of bath toys and the bottle of bubble bath. "Let's add some bubbles, huh? That'll make this so much more fun!" She enthused, tipping the violent purple bubbles into the water. "And they smell like lavender." She put the bottle back under the sink and held out the bin. "Do you want to pick out some toys, Steve?" 

She'd noted that ever since he'd come into the apartment, Steve seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. She wondered what his usual age was, and whether or not he'd been to a daycare center before. Littles under three years old didn't typically go to daycare centers, since they needed more attention one on one from a caregiver. It wasn't usually a requirement for them to socialize as much as the older ones, so regulations didn't stipulate they had to register. Vanessa watched attentively as the boy picked out a red dragon and a purple octopus, clumsily dropping them in the water and signing 'thank you' to her. 

"You're welcome." she smiled at him and put the bin back in its place. "Now let's get you out of those icky clothes." 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Wade and Vanessa, the sleek looking anklet Steve wore doubled as a communication device for Jarvis. As soon as he'd detected the slip in headspace and noticed that Steve became disoriented, he'd intended to contact the tower immediately. However, once Wade Wilson had appeared, the AI held back, monitoring the situation. As long as Steve was in good and safe hands, he wouldn't contact anyone. He'd let Wilson do that. Jarvis was infinitely more pleased to find that Wade brought Steve back to Vanessa, whom he recognized from Clint's daycare center. She was excellent, and Steve would come to no harm with a professional like her around. So Jarvis didn't send any messages. He knew that Wade would contact someone at the earliest time possible. 

* * *

 

As soon as he was out of the shower, Wade picked up his cell from the bedside table and scrolled through his contact list idly. Who to call? Not Stark, certainly. He definitely wasn't Steve's caregiver, since he was a Little himself. Coulson? Hill? Pepper Potts? Natasha Romanoff? The latter three seemed better bets since they attended the daily yoga session Vanessa favored (it met at 5AM sharp, something Wade thought should be illegal). They all got along reasonably well, and once they found out that Vanessa worked at Clint's daycare, they liked her even more. He finally decided to call Pepper, given that he'd interacted with her the most out of the three of the women, and she seemed the less...well, to be frank, blatantly murdery. The other two women had a huge 'i will murder you' vibe hidden underneath their cool exteriors, but he bet that if Pepper was ever pressured she wouldn't be an easy fight either. 

"Hello, Stark Industries. How may I direct your call?" 

"Uh, Pepper Potts, please." 

"One moment." 

Wade fidgeted uneasily as he waited for the line to connect. 

"This is Virginia Potts." 

"Uh, Hi Pepper, it's Wade Wilson." 

"Oh." She sounded surprised, Wade didn't blame her. "Well, what can I do for you today, Mr. Wilson?" 

"Please, call me Wade. Mr. Wilson is  _uncomfortably_ formal." 

"What can I do for you Wade?" 

"Uh, I don't know how to really say this, so I'm just gonna say it. I was headed home earlier and I bumped into Steve Rogers--" 

"He's Little, isn't he?" 

"Uh, well, yeah. Yeah, he is. I uh, I brought him home because I didn't know what else to do. He's with Vanessa now, but I didn't know who to contact. I didn't even know his classification, so I didn't assume he had a caregiver. But. You're one of the few people I thought to call, because you know him and you know Vanessa, so..." he shrugged awkwardly, feeling like he was babbling on and making her uncomfortable. 

"Thank you so much, Wade. I'll let Bucky know immediately and he'll come get him." 

Wade blinked. Of course Barnes was his caregiver. That was one of the only things that made sense about this. "Oh, uh, thanks. It's no problem really," he mumbled, blushing a little though she couldn't see it. "Couldn't leave him there crying." 

"You're far more decent than you let people see. You should try being decent more often." 

* * *

Wade shuffled into the living room just in time to see Vanessa herding Steve towards the kitchen. "I made soup," she told the boy quietly. "Do you like soup, honey?" Steve was wearing what appeared to be a pair of Vanessa's designated 'kiddo pj's' that she kept with her supplies in the bathroom, just in case they ended up having a guest have to stay the night with them. Some of the Littles she babysat for had caregivers that worked nights, so she'd take another few hours after work to get some extra cash. 

He followed them into the kitchen and leaned up against the door. "What kind of soup did you make?" Vanessa jumped a little and swatted him on the shoulder. 

"Don't sneak up like that!" She hissed at him, but Steve gave a quiet giggle. 

"Why not?" Wade asked. "The kid seems to like it." 

"It's vegetable, and don't give him any ideas, he's a sweetheart," Vanessa defended, hugging Steve tightly, who seemed to melt into the hug. "Plus, I think he's much smaller than you thought he was originally." 

"I called Pepper. She's sending his caregiver over in a bit." 

Vanessa ran her hand through Steve's hair and smiled softly. "Thank you. Who's she sending?" 

"Barnes," Wade replied, moving to get out bowls and spoons. "Should one of us feed him?" he asked, pausing uncertainly. 

"I'll do it." Vanessa answered, gently moving Steve over to sit at one of their rickety kitchen chairs. "You can leave my bowl empty. I'll get some once he's done eating." 

"Fair warning, you're gonna want to give him maybe two bowls though," Wade pointed out. "Enhanced metabolism." He carried two bowls over and set them on the table, handing her a spoon. He sad down across the table from the two of them and watched as Vanessa coaxed Steve to eat some of the soup by making little noises and moving the spoon around. But he soon quickly lost patience when he figured out how good of a cook Vanessa was, whining if she didn't get the soup to his mouth fast enough. Wade laughed. "Somebody's hungry." 

"We don't know when he last ate," she pointed out, abandoning her coaxing and just starting to feed him regularly. Like a hungry bird, Steve accepted every single bite until the bowl was empty. "It's empty," Vanessa told him as he started to whine softly. "Look, Steve, you ate it all! You're such a good boy!" she tried to distract him by praising him as she stood up to get him another bowl. 

While her back was turned, Steve wiggled out of his chair and sat down beside Wade, pointing softly at his bowl of soup. "You want a bite?" Wade asked, amused. Steve nodded vigorously, and he got him a bite, holding it out. Steve took it gratefully and Wade ended up feeding him the rest of the bowl, Vanessa hovering in the background and watching him. 

"You're good at that," she spoke up quietly, as Steve started to yawn and rub at his eyes. Vanessa put her bowl of soup on the table and smiled at Steve. "You tired, honey?" Steve nodded, pouting as he reached out to her. "Oh. Honey, I can't carry you. I'm sorry, but you weigh too much," Vanessa felt endlessly guilty, but some of the more modified Littles were heavier than the one hundred percent human ones were. Steve's body density was such with the serum that not many non-modified people could carry him. Thor was the same. She could, however, lift up Clint. 

Wade put his spoon in his empty bowl with a clatter and pushed abruptly to his feet, holding out his arms to Steve. "You want me to take you?" In no time at all, he had a Little wrapped around him like a very warm and clingy octopus, Steve's head settled comfortably in the crook of his neck. He hated to admit it, because it damaged his 'tough guy' persona, but...it felt kinda nice having a warm weight in his arms and someone that needed him to take care of them. Wade carried Steve into the living room, and by the time he'd gotten to the sofa, Steve was asleep. 

"Don't put him down!" Vanessa hissed quietly as he made to set Steve on the couch. 

"Why not?" Wade was perplexed. 

"He's just gonna wake up if you try to let him go. Just sit with him for a while, Barnes won't be long." 

Wade sighed softly and sat down on the couch, holding Steve close. "Better?"

The look in Vanessa's eyes was warm and more full of life than he'd seen in a while. "Yes." 

* * *

By the time Bucky showed up at Wade's apartment, Steve was asleep on Wade's lap and Wade was on the brink of sleep himself. At some point he'd absently started rubbing Steve's back, and he didn't hate it. In fact...he kinda liked having the kid around. 

"Hey, thank you so much, seriously. I"m so grateful you guys found him," Vanessa ushered Bucky through into the living room. "He went for a jog this morning and he was Big, but...I should have seen the signs coming." 

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad that Wade brought him by." Vanessa assured him. "He's no trouble. He was a little weepy, yeah, but that's to be expected. I bet he just dropped suddenly and didn't know where he was." 

Wade gave Bucky a little wave over Steve's sleeping form. 

"Hey, man, thank you so much," Bucky enthused, shaking Wade's hand. "Really. I owe you one. If you need anything, just ask." Bucky bent slightly and held out his arms. "I'll take him off your hands now." 

"Don't worry about the clothes," Vanessa murmured. "Just drop them by with Clint the next time he comes to daycare." 

"Can do," Bucky nodded, adjusting the sleeping Little against him and pulling out a pacifier from his jacket. "There we go," he cooed softly as Steve immediately latched on, not waking from his slumber. "Thanks again guys, I better get this little bugger home before he throws another tantrum or something." 

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, Vanessa turned to Wade, brows arching. "I'm claiming him. He's ours now." 

"He can't be ours, he has a family there!" Wade pointed out, standing up and grabbing her hand, pulling her into a hug. 

"No but, like...we can watch him and play with him!" she was so earnest about it that Wade couldn't deny it. 

"I may be forming a soft spot for the little guy." he admitted. "See what you can do when you go to yoga tomorrow. I bet the girls can talk to Barnes and work something out."  


End file.
